the_commentary_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
SpaceGuru5
"And that's the way this roadrunner runs." ~ SpaceGuru5 SpaceGuru5, also known as the Coyote, the Draconequus, and Dollar Store Hobbes, is an independent commentator and ranter, though his activity in both communities is intermittent and he himself identifies more as a part-time commentator. He began making rants on November 7, 2010, and his first commentary was posted on March 1, 2011. However, most of his content is focused on things other than commentaries and rants; he also does live streams, movies (although his latest movie was posted in 2014), music, Creepypasta readings, and random videos with his friends. SpaceGuru5 has been somewhat active in recent months, though he mostly posts music and random videos of his friends. He is currently undergoing training in the U.S. Army. As of late, SpaceGuru5 is generally known for his multiple commentaries on Guptill89, his videos examining CristalDarkRose101 and Kphoria, his old Flipnote Hatena uploads, his review of Barney's Great Adventure with DFG Hulk and Darth Vigorous, and his commentary on Mike Matei. He has been generally well received, despite his small audience. In addition to this, SpaceGuru5 has also garnered respect for his civil responses to criticism, and he is usually praised for his argumentative style and sense of humor. However, it has been noted that he doesn't always understand facetious remarks, though he is trying to get better at this. Controversies 'MSkull01 accuses SpaceGuru5 of being a homophobe (2012)' SpaceGuru5 gained some form of notoriety on March 12, 2012, when MSkull01 commentated on his infamous "Internet Rules Rant" video (which he actually recommended him to do) and insinuated that he was homophobic, based on his particular dislike for Ren and Stimpy being portrayed as homosexuals in Ren & Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon. SickKirby also commentated on this particular video. As a result of MSkull's video, SpaceGuru5 became widely viewed in the commentary community as a homophobe, with one user even leaving the following comment on SpaceGuru5's video: :"you sir are a homophobe. now stand still while i beat you to death with my gay dick!" :~ Commenter, 2012 However, it's worth noting that these accusations ceased when MSkull commentated on BeastlyEevee later that year. Since these events, SpaceGuru5 has made it very clear that he's moved on from this instance. 'Rion Mills, Agumon, and Dirtbikeredden commentate on SpaceGuru5 (2014)' SpaceGuru5 faced some more criticism on September 9, 2014, when his commentary on Mike Matei's review of Elmo's Adventures in Grouchland was subsequently commentated on by Rion "Rhino" Mills, Dark Agumon, and Dirtbikeredden, although he handled the criticism maturely and was able to move past the whole thing quickly. 'Illiniguy34 and Dillin Thomas vs. SpaceGuru5 (2017)' From November 26 to December 6, 2017, things took a rather sudden turn. It all started when Illiniguy34 reacted negatively to Dan Roxas suggesting him to be a bad user, and SpaceGuru5 jumped in to support Dan Roxas. Their exchange, which spanned more than 70 comments, happened on SpaceGuru5's video discussing Smartass Birb's actions on YouTube, Twitter, and GoFundMe. The argument only ended because SpaceGuru5 blocked Illiniguy34 off of his channel. Then, on November 30, Dillin Thomas posted a commentary on SpaceGuru5's commentary on Smartass Birb. In it, Dillin tried to insinuate that SpaceGuru5 was an easily offended SJW and defended Birb's claims that gays were no longer oppressed in America. In response, SpaceGuru5 posted a rebuttal commentary on December 2 that countered many of Dillin's arguments. Evidently, Dillin didn't take this very well; the next day, Dillin posted what would be the thumbnail for his response to SpaceGuru5, which featured SpaceGuru5's character Zed being realistically strangled and armed ISIS members in the background. This greatly disturbed SpaceGuru5, and, after days of disputes, SpaceGuru5 blocked Dillin from his YouTube and Twitter. Illiniguy34 also feuded with SpaceGuru5 on Twitter during this time, which ended when SpaceGuru5 blocked him. SpaceGuru5 looks back on this situation with regret for his behavior towards Illiniguy34 and Dillin, although he still firmly stands by his commentary on Dillin. Avatars 'Current' * Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'') since 6 Apr 2012 * Master Robot Zed (Original character) used since 11 Aug 2016 * Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) since 31 Jan 2017 'Past' * Ren Höek (The Ren & Stimpy Show) 23 Apr–20 Aug 2011 * South Park Gil (Original character) 15–26 Oct 2011 * Da Yang the Dragon (Original character) 6 Nov 2011–1 Feb 2012 * Dag (Barnyard: The Original Party Animals) 22 Jul–2 Aug 2017 — used on Discord only People he commentated on * Himself (twice) * The Irate Gamer * EricDouglace * Guptill89 (four times) * BIEBERisHOTxox * sleek462 * Jaidon Walker * JamesNintendoNerd (specifically Mike Matei) * Some lady claiming that Monster Energy is Satan * MTV News * marinashutup * Smartass Birb * Dillin Thomas People who commentated on him * SickKirby * MSkull01 * Rion "Rhino" Mills * InTheNameOfAnonymous * Dark Agumon * Dirtbikeredden * Dillin Thomas People he co-op'd with * DFG Hulk Trivia * He draws heavy inspiration from his good friend youngbloodfantasy91, having watched his content since late 2009, although he also cites brawlmaster08, Cyberwolf087, and AmpharosMan64 as inspirations as well. His inspiration from youngbloodfantasy91 led to his other nickname being Dollar Store Hobbes, coined by SoySus15 on September 18, 2016. * He posts all his artworks on DeviantART, and he is also an amateur writer. * Occasionally, he posts music to SoundCloud. This consists of both original pieces and transcribed works, often using MuseScore. * He received his first headset on February 22, 2011, thus his rants before then were only in text form. * He is notorious among his friends for taking screenshots of their online exchanges. As of June 24, 2016, he boasts 179 screenshots going back to September 16, 2016. He has embraced this identity. * He is currently enlisted in the U.S. Army. He left for Basic Combat Training on February 7, 2017. He trained at Fort Benning, GA. As of June 22, 2017, he is undergoing Advanced Individual Training in San Angelo, TX, to become a signals intelligence (SIGINT) analyst. * SpaceGuru5 sometimes uses Discord as his avatar on Discord. This is the result of an inside joke that has its origins on January 31, 2017. Since that time, Discord has been recognized as SpaceGuru5's secondary avatar, and SpaceGuru5 has simply just accepted it. External Links *YouTube *DeviantART *SoundCloud Category:Commentators Category:2009